


KakaNaru One-Shots

by ghostygoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Fluff and Angst, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, KakaNaruContest, M/M, Manga & Anime, Murder, Naruto is Just Naruto, One Shot, Other, Sex, Sex Toys, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Top Hatake Kakashi, Underage Sex, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostygoo/pseuds/ghostygoo
Summary: A collection of fluff, angst, and nsfw one-shots of the lovely ship known as KakaNaru (Kakashi Hatake/Naruto Uzumaki). All stories have been created by me and only me unless stated otherwise. Requests are welcomed.





	1. Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot prompt: Changes  
> KakaNaru writing contest hosted by MadGravity7
> 
> Naruto had enough of watching his lover willow away, drowning his pain and misery with drugs. So, he left--and that was the eye opener for Kakashi. He left and went to rehab for two years, and when he finally came back, he had no idea what to expect from anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug abuse, implied rape, abuse, etc.

“You’re drunk again.” He stood at the doorway, his arms crossed and his body leaning against the frame, sighing softly, trying not to let the fear in his eyes show.

 

Ever since the 4th Ninja War, Kakashi had been messed up. The things he’d seen, the things he’d done--it was too much for a single man to handle alone. He was given little glimpses of the past that he tried so hard to forget, and the only way he could settle down was with a pack of cigarettes and many glasses of whiskey.

 

His life had gone haywire. Nowhere to turn to, nowhere to run. Just a long, dark road of pent up despair and regret.

 

Naruto had dealt with enough of it. Cleaning up vomit and whiskey bottles every night wasn’t the ideal way to live, and he bear the feeling of being abuse anymore. He had finally had enough, and he was going to leave.

 

The blond loved him, he loved him so much that it hurt to breathe--he even loved Kakashi when his fingers were coiled around his throat, not allowing a single ounce of air inside of his body until his vision was corrupted with black spots. 

 

Naruto couldn’t stand the lingering smell of whiskey and weed and sweat, he couldn’t stand the pleading, but smug look on Kakashi’s face when he’d come home to absolute hell, he couldn’t stand so many sleepless nights cleaning up Kakashi’s messes and being used for his desires. His body couldn’t take it, and his mind sure as hell couldn’t either.

 

“I’m leaving.” He stood at the doorway, his face hard and cold, stern but reluctant. He wanted Kakashi to pry and beg for him to stay, he wanted Kakashi to change for him and live on as the power couple of Konohagakure they once were known as, but alas, that imagination was pushing Naruto’s luck. That hope was why he had been holding on for so long, staying with him, hoping that he’d realize what he’d done and change. 

 

Naruto  _ wished _ he was good enough for someone to change them.

 

“This has gone on for too long, Kakashi.” He glared down at Kakashi, sighing as tears welled in his eyes.

 

“What do you mean, darling?” He spoke hoarsely and his words slurred and sluggish, but his posture leaned with confidence as he stood up and walked towards his damaged lover. 

  
  
  


Dark circles drowned out the life in Kakashi’s eyes, strange stains were on his shirt and he reeked of sweat and booze, loose hairs sticking to his neck from how sweaty it was.

 

Kakashi cornered him against the wall, his hands pressed up beside the blondes waist, grinning like a lunatic as he leaned in, burying his head in the boy’s neck, kissing his jaw softly. 

 

It took everything in Naruto, every bone in his body, ever muscle and self acknowledgement to push the man away, and he was afraid if he tempted him again with lust, it would end up just like all the other nights of promises with no meaning. and the overwhelming regret that corroded throughout his chest and causing his brain rewire itself each time--damaging him more and more.

 

“I-I’m leaving you,” Naruto kept steady eye contact, but he wanted to look away and scream for him to backup, scream for Kakashi to stop touching him like he was an object, to stop looking at him like he would abide by his orders for the rest of his life, “tonight.”

 

“That’s what you said last night, and the last, and the-”

 

“It’s different this time! I’m not going to be a victim to this any longer. You have some issues, Kakashi! I’m not going to bear that weight and cover up for you!” Naruto glanced down at the floor, which seemed so much more appealing than looking into Kakashi’s eyes, but he finally worked up the courage to raise his head and show the man that he was serious, that it wasn’t just a threat anymore, it was reality--no matter how much it hurt. 

 

Naruto needed to break out of the little shell that he had been confined in.

 

“You know you won’t do it. You  _ need  _ me, Naruto,” Kakashi’s hands ran up and down the boy’s sides, a smirk on his lips forming as he brought the cigarette up to his lips, breathing it in just before his lips parted and blew smoke into Naruto’s face.

 

The boy growled angrily and shoved the man away, causing him to stumble back in surprise, his face full of pure confusion.

 

“I’ll be back for my stuff tomorrow. Don’t bother asking around for my whereabouts, Kakashi.” The name rolled off his tongue like it was poison, and his stare as he turned back and looked Kakashi in the eyes wasn’t warm and comforting, it was the complete opposite, and it made a cold chill run down the mans back.

 

\--

 

“P-please don’t leave me, Naruto..I can’t live without you, you know it!” His eyes were bloodshot and his clothes were stained with puke and sweat that wasn’t there the when Naruto saw him last night. “I know you can’t live without me either.. I keep you grounded, you keep me sane.”

 

“You make me  _ miserable,  _ Kakashi! Fucking miserable!” 

 

Kakashi’s eyes widened slightly as those words sank into his mind and soul.. He closed his eyes, hating himself for thinking of himself as the victim when Naruto had to put up with  _ him  _ for years and he never even noticed how much pain he put him in.

 

When the last bag was packed, Naruto booked it out of there. Where? He didn’t know. He figured he could stay with a friend for a while until he found a place to live, but he refused to stay here any longer than he had to.

 

“Y-you can’t leave me..” Kakashi pleaded, trying to grab at his ex-lover, but Naruto refused to be touched by him, every time the man’s skin simply grazed against his, the boy would freak out and tear his arm away. “I’ll sober up, I promise.” He pleaded, his voice cracking as tears started to fall from his eyes. He knew this was his last chance to bring Naruto back, and if toxins where what he had to give up in order to have the little blond back, he would do it. He’d do it a million times just to hold him in his arms once more--to feel safe under the starry night sky with him and talk about how they were going to live forever.

 

“That’s what you have said for the last three years.” Naruto glanced back at him, the front door only a few feet away. “I can’t believe I stayed with you for three goddamn years. Three years of my life has gone down the drain because you decided to get drunk instead of facing fucking reality. You take your problems out on other people because you’re so fucking selfish!I have my own goddamn problems, but you wouldn’t fucking know because all you do is get drunk! Get your shit together, Kakashi! If you even fucking cared you would ask how my day was, but no. All you ask for is my earnings because you blowed all yours on fucking drugs! The next time you wrap someone around your pretty little finger, at least have them be a druggie also so you guys have something in fucking common! But wait, that probably won’t happen because who will work while you’re drunk and high? Fucking no one!”

 

With those words ringing in his ears for all eternity, he watched his one true love walk out the door, not once looking back.

 

**_Two Years Later_ **

 

Walking into Konoha never felt so good before for the ex-copy ninja. Friendly smiles greeted him at the entrance to the village, cheerful and familiar voices were heard all around. It was much better than being confined in the same building for so many hours of the day, but it helped him in the end. He tried to ignore the aching feeling of disappointment when he didn’t see Naruto in the crowd, but why would Naruto be here? After all Kakashi put him through, there was still a glimpse of hope that Naruto still felt the same when he thought of Kakashi, that his heart still ached for his touch.

 

Two years in rehab, two years of recovery, two years where Naruto’s words still rang in his head, tearing his mind apart. He had memorized the speech pattern, studied every syllable and noun until he felt numb inside--until his feelings had smoldered in the flame of life and vanished from the face of earth completely.

 

Kakashi shook his head, clenching his jaw slightly, trying to avoid a breakdown in front of so many people. He squeezed his eyes shut, regaining his thoughts, using breathing exercises he could never figure out, but they worked. He kept breathing shakily before mustering up the courage to look back up at everyone, flashing fake smiles, making his way towards the Hokage’s office.

 

\--

 

“Everyone is still in the dark about how I really went away for two years, right?” 

 

“I put it down that you were on a two year mission. Don’t worry, Kakashi. No one knows except the counsel.” Tsunade replied, her hands clasped together and her posture straight and just.

 

Kakashi nodded, sighing loudly in relief. He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes as his body started to relax under the weight of the world. He looked up, his throat drying as he worked up the courage to speak, “Does Naruto know of my arrival?”

 

She pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing at the mention of Naruto--like there was something to say, but she refused to bring it up. “ No, he doesn’t know. There’s a festival tonight, though. I’m sure you’ll find him there.”

 

“Naruto has never liked festivals.”

 

“Considering you were a drugged for the majority of the time you were with him, I don’t think you have the right to tell me what he likes and what he doesn’t.” Tsunade crossed her arms, her face defensive and tight, her lips pressed into a thin line as she glared the man down. “A lot has changed since you’ve been gone, for the good or bad, you decide.”

 

Kakashi hated being known as the towns druggie to her, but she thought of Naruto as a grandson--he understood why she disliked him so much.

 

“I guess you’re right.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, avoiding her burning gaze. “Sorry..”

 

Her features softened as she untensed, pointing at the chair in front of her, “Come on, sit down. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

 

\--

 

“It’s a nice night out here, isn’t it?” Jiraiya grinned and looked up at the stars, smoke tainting the sky from previous fireworks, squinting slightly as they lit of new ones. “You know, there’s a whole world out there with things that we can’t even dream of understanding, and then there’s us, boring and sad.” The sage sighed, taking a swig of whatever he had in his cup. He said it was juice, but Kakashi was pretty sure it was more than  _  just  _ juice.

 

“That took a harsh turn.” Kakashi snorted softly, sipping on red punch in his cup. Jiraiya didn’t know about his addiction, nor did he know the truth about his absence. 

 

“I’m not wrong, am I? Or, maybe I am. Us humans are so..complicated, so confused. We act a certain way and sometimes we don’t realize what impact it has on others. We destroy beautiful things, and we imprison things that should be left alone. We choose to adore the ones we love, and we choose to ignore the ones who love us.” He paused, taking a swig of his hopefully non-alcoholic beverage, “such complexity, such ignorance. What I’m saying probably reminds you of someone else, but you should be thinking of yourself instead. Have you denied someone because of that? Us ignorant sons of bitches.”

 

“Did someone spike your drink?” Kakashi asked out of the blue, causing Jiraiya to crack up in a heaving, laughy mess.

 

“Funny, Kakashi..I’m still hungover from last night. There was this hot babe in town and afterwards, we went back to my place. She was really into older men and--”

 

Kakashi tuned him out as he gave details on how good their sex was, looking through the crowd, trying to find Naruto amongsts what seemed like thousands of people. 

 

The silver haired man’s heart quickened when he saw the blond, sitting alone in the grass, watching the fireworks sparkle ahead. He was so beautiful, he looked so much more mature than he was two years ago--so happy. 

 

He got up from the barstool quickly, Jiraiya not even noticing his absence as he made an hourglass figure with his hands, his nose starting to bleed a little, but all Kakashi could think of was getting to Naruto. He wanted to show the boy how he changed, how well he was, how fitting they would be.

 

Kakashi was almost sprinting when Sasuke came up, handing him a takeout box from Ichiraku, sitting down with him, wrapping his arms around the boy. 

 

He remembered Tsunade saying something about Sasuke’s return, but she didn’t give any details on what he was up to, or why he was back in the village. Kakashi thought they were close, but not this close. 

 

He stopped completely. He wanted to move, he wanted to scream and shout, rip the couple apart and kiss Naruto, but when he saw how happy the blond looked, his heart slowly ripped to shreds, feeling every muscle break and every vein tear. He blinked, barely even noticing his own movements, barely even feeling his body move. His scalp tingled in anticipation and anxiety, his eyes wide with disbelief. 

 

There was still a small part of him that hoped Naruto hadn’t moved on, that he waited for him, that he still loved  _ him _ . But that hope, that wonder..It was silly. Of course Naruto had moved on, and he should’ve been happy that he healed from his damage, but he couldn’t help but wished he didn’t.

 

He spent two years in rehab for him..two years of absolute hell--two years where the only thing getting him out of bed was the hope that he’d get back to Naruto.

 

Kakashi had planned little conversations in his head, things he wanted to tell him, things he wanted to show him. So many things--gone. 

 

Naruto’s head perked up slightly, adjusting into Sasuke’s arm, glancing towards Kakashi, slightly taken aback that he was actually there, closing his eyes and shaking his head just to make sure his presence wasn’t an illusion. 

 

Sasuke had taken his place--no, Sasuke had healed him. 

 

The raven cupped Naruto’s cheeks and deepened the kiss, pulling the blond closer to him. The boy took one last glance at his former lover before closing his eyes and melting into Sasuke’s gentle arms.

 

Kakashi couldn’t look. It hurt him too much. It hurt too much to rip that happiness away from Naruto, to take the time just to be brushed off. There was no point in confrontation anymore. No point of those two years he had spent getting sober.

 

Kakashi had hoped he could kiss Naruto again, feel the warmth of their body’s touching, press his lips to the boy’s like they used to when he was sober--but only thing pressed up against Kakashi’s lips that night was a bottle of whiskey.


	2. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gravity/Force  
> Contest hosted by Seidraikiri  
> Kakashi had an aching feeling inside of his chest--an aching feeling that always drew him towards Naruto, his student. He always thought the blond had feelings for Sasuke, it's all he talked about. But one night when they shared a kiss that sent them through a whirlpool of emotions, neither one of them knew what to think--and they had no idea how the people of the village would take it all.

“You can’t keep this up forever, Naruto.” Kakashi gazed up at the boy who was panting harshly, his face slick with sweat, altering his usual sun-kissed face to a slight greenish pale color--most likely from a major lack of hydration.

 

“I’m f-fine, sensei!” He clearly wasn’t fine. He was getting strange looks from onlookers, and Sakura, who was one of the most excelled medics in the Five Great Nations, told Naruto it wasn’t good for him to work as hard as he is now. 

 

Kakashi figured he would pass out from heat exhaustion eventually and he could carry him home and have Sakura work on him in the morning so he wouldn’t be completely exhausted--but that would just be an obstacle.

 

He glanced up at the boy, sighing softly. He was too young to carry the burden of the entire village on his chest--so many relied on him, but he refused to rely on anyone but himself, and that was a scary thought.

 

“Come on, Naruto. We can go to Ichiraku after you shower. It’s on me, okay?” Kakashi offered, wishing he would just stop beating himself up about Sasuke. They were going on a mission to find him tomorrow and try to convince him to come back to the village--the easy way or the hard way. 

 

“I have to….I have to beat Sasuke!”

 

Who was Kakashi kidding?  _ He _ was the sensei, the team leader, not Naruto.

 

“You’re not going to beat Sasuke like that, so come down from there. It’s not a question, Naruto.” His face was tight and strict, his eyes gleaming a warning. “You aren’t going on the mission exhausted, I’ll make sure of that. We need the absolute best for tomorrow.”

 

Naruto sighed, hopping down from the tree, unstrapping the weights from his arms and legs. His glare felt like daggers when Kakashi met his eyes, but he refused to show that it bothered him. “Fine, sensei. You’re buying ramen, though.” 

 

\--

 

“This is really good, Kakashi sensei!” Naruto slurped down the fifth bowl of ramen, smiling like a lunatic as he asked for another.

 

Kakashi knew it would be a bad idea to buy dinner for the kid, but the offer just slipped past his mouth. It felt good to have alone time with Naruto. Sakura and Sai always tagged along, it was like there was no waking moment alone with the blond.

 

“I told you it was a good idea to take a break. When you get home, you need to shower. You reek.”

 

“Gee, thanks Kakashi-sensei,” He rolled his eyes sarcastically. “You know why I train so hard. I need to bring him back--it has to be  _ me _ .”

 

“It doesn’t have to be  _ you _ . You need to rely on others sometimes, it’s not good to go into battle with no one but yourself.”

 

“Like you know anything about being alone.” Naruto growled slightly, looking down at his bowl of ramen, his grip harsh on his knees, his nails digging into the flesh of his knee-cap.

 

“I know more than you think.” Kakashi leaned back into his chair, looking at the ceiling, sighing loudly before hopping out of the chair, setting money down on the counter. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

 

\--

 

Their walk was silent, but there was slight tension between them. Naruto had regretted what he said earlier about Kakashi being alone. He realized he didn’t really know much about his sensei, and he had absolutely no right to judge him, nor did he have the right to make assumptions about his past.

 

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier.” Naruto spoke quietly, suddenly interested in the ground as his cheeks heated with embarrassment. “I shouldn’t have made assumptions about you, but I did..”

 

“It’s okay, I understand.” Kakashi gripped the boy’s shoulder softly, his gaze burned into the side of the blonds head. “It’s easy to judge people based on their looks, but they weren’t made to be judged by you or anyone else for that matter. Everyone has a life you don’t know about, a secret they’ve never confessed.”

 

“You’re right.” He said. “I hope the mission is successful tomorrow. Maybe Sasuke will come back after I talk some sense into that thick head of his.”

 

Kakashi smiled, but he couldn’t help but to feel a wave of jealousy when Naruto talked about Sasuke. He was certain he had a crush on him--but he wasn’t quite sure why. All Sasuke did was leave and hurt him. He wasn’t sure why they were still even trying to get Sasuke back. He picked his own poison, and the villagers weren’t going to accept a rogue back so suddenly because of a ‘change’. 

 

Who knew what Sasuke’s true intentions were if they brought him back. Who knew if Sasuke secretly planned on killing them--or everyone in Konoha, for the matter.

 

The silver-haired male rubbed the back of his neck, narrowing his eyes slightly as they continued walking, Naruto’s apartment coming into view. “Yeah, me too.” He tried hiding the slight disappointment in his voice, but anyone with a brain could tell that he didn’t know if he wanted Sasuke back anymore. He didn’t want to chase after somebody who shut him out.

 

“Are you jealous, Kakashi-sensei?” The boy grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“W-what? Why would I be jealous? And stop doing that with your eyebrows! It’s unsettling.”

 

“Sasuke. I talk about him a lot. It must tire you out.” 

 

“It’s not that, I just don’t understand why you’re chasing after him. You have me,” Kakashi blushed, but quickly recovered and added on, “and Sakura and Sai. We’re all here for you.”

 

“If I wasn’t so tired, I’d think you have a crush on me.” Naruto looked up at the man, his eyes gleaming with something Kakashi either didn’t want to find out or desired it so much that he didn’t want to find out for Naruto’s sake.

 

“A crush?” Kakashi laughed, dismissing the idea, “that’s ridiculous.”

 

“Mhm,” He giggled teasingly; all the man wanted to do was save his beautiful laugh and let it tuck him into bed at night, let it sink into his body and mend his deranged mind and shattered heart, “You never denied it, though.”

 

“Yes, but I called it ridiculous. I thought that was all the denying that I needed to do.” The man retorted, earning a small pout from the boy.

 

“I think the idea of you having a crush on me gives me hope.”

 

Kakashi gave the boy a side glance, seeing that he stopped walking, so he came to a halt also, his built frame shadowing Naruto’s. He pursed his lips slightly, swallowing down the scream he wanted desperately to let out. “And, why is that?”

 

“Because you’re you. You’re admired by everyone, the ladies are swooning over you--maybe even some of the guys. I don’t know..It’s just--sorry, I’m rambling.”

 

“Naruto,” he tried masking his emotion, but it was hard when his emotions were surging through the blood that pumped his heart, and his mask was slipping. It was hard to breathe--he felt like gasping or breaking down. He needed to let something out, but he refrained, his hands shaking, slick with a layer of sweat. “What are you implying?”

 

“I-I..forget it, Kakashi-sensei. It’s not important. Let’s just leave it at that.” He looked down, clearly not wanting to let the subject go to waste, tears welling in his blue eyes that Kakashi allowed himself to drown in.

 

“Naruto, I..” His actions caught up before his mind could protest, and what he did next was something he could never rewind, something he could never take back. He felt as if he was changing history.

 

Kakashi looped his finger through his mask, pulling it down slightly, watching as Naruto looked up with a shocked expression, his heart hammering in his ribcage before cradling the boys face. Naruto seemed to nuzzle into the warmth of the man’s hand, closing his eyes as he relaxed, being pulled into Kakashi’s everlasting embrace. Their lips finally brushed against each others, moving in sync like they needed the action to survive. 

 

The boy gasped like he was finally breathing again--like finally, after sixteen years of pain and regret, he was finally living. He was brought back from the depths of hell by the hand of God himself and had life forced into his limp body. 

 

Kakashi’s breath didn’t taste like rainbows and sunshine, flowers or vanilla--it tasted like ramen and sake, but that was okay, it was perfectly fine. 

 

Naruto wanted to get drunk off of the man’s lips, he wanted to feel his lips against the most sensitive parts of his flesh, he wanted to feel Kakashi drown him in the abyss of nothing but this. Nothing mattered, nothing mattered at all but the feeling of their flesh merging and creating something that no one else could. 

 

His body tingled with sensations he’d never felt before as Kakashi deepened the kiss, pulling him closer, his hand tangled in the messy locks of blond hair. 

 

It was terrifying and unexpected, but neither one of them would change anything. Their hearts were dancing as one, and their bodies weren’t made out of mass anymore, they were alive. Truly alive. Two souls intertwined, two souls who had just learned how to live, two souls who felt like they were unstoppable.

 

They felt like they were in multiple places at once, floating around the universe, not able to slow down because the feeling of euphoria was too good to pass up. They never wanted this feeling to fade, never.

 

Kakashi finally pulled away at last, both of them panting and gasping for air, but they both wanted to touch again, to be two souls merged into one. To feel like they were invincible. The air in their lungs didn’t matter as long as they were together. Nothing mattered, nothing at all.

 

The morning bled into the night, and the night before was dead--the feeling of Kakashi’s lips pressed to Naruto’s had faded, but the anxious feeling still remained. 

 

\--

 

Kakashi was late as always. It was in his DNA to be late, and that annoyed Naruto because he wanted to talk to him before Sai and Sakura arrived, but they were already on the field when the copy-ninja arrived. 

 

“Took you long enough, sensei! I thought you forgot about the mission completely.” Sakura was just as anxious as everyone else--more anxious, actually. Her crush had left the village--left everything he had ever known and chased a deranged dream known as revenge.

 

“Sorry, uh,” he glanced at Naruto, stammering slightly before regaining his composure. “I need to talk to Naruto--privately.”

 

The boy blushed, fiddling with his fingers. It  _ had _ truly happened. It was real--last night was real, and Naruto couldn’t even describe how happy that made him.

 

Kakashi pulled the boy into the forest, making sure Sakura nor Sai could see them.

 

Naruto was pushed up against a tree, his wrists pinned against the tree. Kakashi pulled his mask down slowly, a smirk presented on his flawless face as his lips neared the boys’ own, his other hand cradling his cheek. He felt his feet lift from the ground and his legs wrap around the copy ninjas waist.

 

And it happened again; their lips met and the world seemed to fall right into place. Everything fell into place when Kakashi was there. 

 

Naruto felt as if he was blossoming for the first time again, his heart had aligned with all the stars and planets to create something so beautiful, something so spectacular that no one could describe.

 

Kakashi’s hand slipped through the boy’s jacket, riding up his back, his hands touching every ounce of skin, healing every exhausted muscle, mending the darkness that lingered in his bones. 

 

The man unzipped his jacket, his lips pressing against the boy’s sensitive neck, causing him to whimper softly, locking eyes with Kakashi before arching his back slightly, his lower region rubbing against the older males. 

 

Naruto couldn’t believe this was happening. Sai and Sakura were only a few feet away, and they were so close to losing control and giving themselves to each other completely. He didn’t know if he loved that they could be found out any second or if he hated it--but he most certainly didn’t want Kakashi to stop.

 

Kakashi was growing hard, and he knew he had to stop this before it got out of hand, but he loved the way Naruto whimpered and panted--he loved the way his name rolled off of the boy’s tongue, and he most certainly loved the way the blonds hard on rubbed against him. 

 

“We s-should stop.” Naruto moaned out softly, biting his lip as he ran his hand through Kakashi’s silver locks.

 

“Yes, we should..” But he didn’t. The man kissed back up the boy’s neck, leaving dark red marks as he sucked on the sensitive skin--he couldn’t help how cute his lover sounded.

 

Naruto knew this wasn’t going to end well if he let it continue on, but a small part of him sincerely hoped that Kakashi wouldn’t stop--that he would just take him right then and there, but the boy knew that he had more brains to do that, to make Sakura and Sai suspicious of them both.

 

Neither one of them wanted their every move to be privately monitored 

 

Kakashi’s hands ran from the boys waist, down to his thighs, unwrapping his legs from around his waist, letting them fall. Naruto let out a soft grunt as his feet touched the ground, trying to hide the disappointment that washed over his flustered features--his hard on still slightly visible in his pants. 

 

\--

 

To say the least, Naruto’s journey was filled with constant torture of not being able to release.

 

He didn’t speak much because he thought all that would come out was whines, but he stayed close to Kakashi, blushing whenever he looked his way or squeezed his hand in acknowledgement--when they could hold hands, at least. Sakura kept looking their way, suspecting something was going on between them.

 

They continued walking until they reached the inn Kakashi had booked for them. They all had to share the same room, and that bothered Naruto..

 

He had been trying to rub against Kakashi all day when no one was looking, but the older male just pushed him back, loving the look of defeat he expressed when he didn’t get what he wanted. His legs were trembling each time he made any movement, his heart hammering in his chest with aching need, his cheeks red from embarrassment and his eyes laced with a coat of lust that only showed when Kakashi met his eyes.

 

Naruto had been so caught up in his thoughts, so focused on how he was going to be able to be alone with Kakashi tonight, that he didn’t even see when the older male handed him a towel.

 

It had barely been twenty-four hours and Naruto’s mind was already bending to the will of the copy ninjas desires.

 

“I rented a private hot spring. No one knows but you.” Kakashi held a sly smirk on his face, causing the boy to glare and blush like a maniac.

 

“You sly fucker--” he was cut off by the man’s mouth pressed to his.

 

Naruto couldn’t describe it--he just felt his body melting to the touch of his lover.

 

Kakashi pulled away, kissing the young boy’s nose softly, Naruto’s chin still gripped softly by his index finger and thumb. “Sh, come on.”

 

\--

 

Naruto slipped into the boiling water, hiding his lower region as best as he could--but it was hard to even move when Kakashi’s eyes followed him everywhere, roaming over his body, studying all the curves and crevices like he was a map.

 

His mind had somehow channeled all of its energy to his heart because his chest felt like dynamite, loud explosions, and the only cure was for Kakashi to stop looking at him like he would do unspeakable things to his body at any straining moment.

 

His breath hitched as he felt the man move closer to him. He wasn’t sure what his next move was, he wasn’t sure of anything at this point--he became a stuttering, bubbly mess around him, and he hated it.

 

Kakashi could cut off all of his oxygen and he would still say thank you.

 

“What’s wrong, Naruto?” Kakashi smirked teasingly, wiping a few loose strands of blond hair from Naruto’s face, pressing his lips to the boy’s jaw, continuing down his neck.

 

A soft gasp left his lips, but he quickly regained himself. His entire mentality shattered when he was at the hands of Kakashi’s wrath. Naruto couldn’t tell if his body was becoming hot or if it was the water his bones were boiling in.

 

His cheeks flushed a deep crimson color as Kakashi’s hands roamed his body, getting so close to the places where he really wanted to be touched, but his fingertips never grazed past his inner thigh.

 

Naruto’s heart hammered with temptations, temptations of anything. His mind was clouded with thoughts of lust and his heart hung heavy with the thoughts of actually acting on them. 

 

“K-Kakashi..” The boy whimpered out before closing his eyes, feeling Kakashi’s palm against his cheek, tilting it slightly before soft lips pressed to his own.

 

There was something about the way Kakashi held him, or the way he kissed him. Something so fragile but rough, something so pure but corrupt. 

 

Naruto couldn’t help but love it, though--but he knew he had to stop it before Kakashi could move anything further, no matter how much he wanted it.

 

“We..we should stop, Kakashi..!”

 

The warm feeling in his stomach left when Kakashi pulled away, his hands cradling his cheeks, his eyes a mixture of confusion and worry.

 

“Why? D-did I do something wrong?”

 

Naruto’s heart almost broke at how worried the man was.

 

“No! Of course not! I..I mean, I just..I want to take this slow. We only became aware of each others feelings last night.” Naruto blushed as he looked down at the boiling water, not able to see himself fiddling with his thumb nervously through the steam that blinded him.

 

Kakashi pursed his lip as he narrowed his eyes slightly before locking them back with Naruto’s. “If that’s your decision, I’ll respect that. I apologize if I forced this onto you so suddenly. I-I didn’t mean to.”

 

“No, no! Don’t think that..Please don’t think that.” Naruto blushed, mustering up all the courage in his blood to look Kakashi in the eyes. “I just..I don’t think I’m ready for anything like that. I-I mean, I want to, you have no idea how much I really do, but I need to find myself before I give myself to anybody else.”

 

Kakashi smiled, causing Naruto’s heart to melt like acid into his ribcage. The older male ran his hand through the boy’s hair, kissing his forehead softly, pulling away, resting his nose on Naruto’s. “I’ll wait forever for you.”

 

That was the last exchange of words they had before Naruto curled up in his arms, falling asleep in them.

 

The sun casted the darkness out of the sky and they were on the road again. Naruto needed last night. His muscles no longer ached with tension and his heart could finally beat normally.

 

He needed confrontation with Kakashi. Communicating made his soul feel lighter, and he felt as if there was more trust established between them.

 

Now, both Sakura  _ and  _ Sai were giving the two suspicious glances, whispering to each other secretly. Kakashi had noticed and was sick of it.

 

“What are you two whispering about? Mind to share?” Kakashi’s hands were firm on his waist, and Naruto tried to calm him down but he was just brushed off.

 

“Should we ask them, Sakura?” Sai smirked, which was strange coming from him since his face was always so rid of emotion.

 

“Ask us what?” Naruto butted him, his heart hammering against his chest. Sakura tapped her chin, giggling softly as she parted her mouth to speak, but someone else beat her to it.

 

“I was wondering when you were going to show up.” Sasuke stood high and tall on a small rock, his eyes gleaming with residue of a murderer. 

 

“S-Sasuke!” Naruto ran towards him before coming to a halt, looking back at Sakura who stood there frozen, her mouth parted and her eyebrows knitted. The blond tore his gaze from the rest of his team, his heart hung heavy in his chest with an aching feeling that he refused to consider. “Come back to Konohagakure the easy way or the hard way.”

 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes as if shocked that Naruto would even consider threatening him, “You think a weak kid as yourself could ever compare to me? I’ve grown and I know the full extent of my powers. I know what I can do. You can’t even control the demon inside of you!” His words felt like knives thrusted into his chest, but Naruto knew he wasn’t in the right state of mind to be making these assumptions. He had learned to control Kurama--Sasuke just wasn’t around to figure it out, and that was his advantage.

 

Even if he was powerful enough to beat him, even if he was too weak to even do so much as make Sasuke bleed, he would have to try it. He would try anything just to get Sasuke back, to make Sakura happy.

 

“You’re wrong, Sasuke.” Naruto bared his fangs, his fingernails growing as he let Kurama take over, “I’ve trained harder than you ever could, I’ve grown stronger mentally and physically. You have nothing on me. You don’t know me.”

 

This angered Sasuke.

 

“Try it, fox demon!”

 

\--

 

The sun was finally setting and they were still at it. They were exhausted, but neither one of them refused to give up. The only reason why Sasuke was still standing was because he was using every ounce of his chakra on his Susanoo--blocking their every attack, but even he was getting tired. 

 

“Naruto, we have to end this quick. We’re all exhausted..” Kakashi struggled to catch his breath, gripping his kunai as he hunched over his knee, looking as if he was going to throw up. Sensei quickly recovered and activated his Chidori, glancing over at the boy.

 

“I-I know..I’m thinking-” He caught a glimpse of Sakura sitting beside the mountain, building up chakra--most likely for a big attack--but Sasuke had his eyes on her and quickly closed in on her. 

 

“Naruto, no..” Kakashi warned, “Don’t you dare--Naruto!!”

 

Sasuke smashed his fist against the rocks, small boulders breaking away from the rocks, but they were still big enough to kill a full sized human if they weren’t expecting it.

 

Kakashi was chasing after Naruto, but it was too late. It happened so fast. Naruto grabbed Sakura and threw her out of the striking point of the boulder.

 

Naruto could barely look up at the rock before glancing over at Kakashi locking eyes just before his skull, was crushed by the rock. He couldn’t tear his gaze from the horrific scene as the boy’s entire body was crushed too, leaving only his arm out.

 

It twitched for a moment, giving him a small wave of hope, but when he heard a loud snap--he knew it was a false excitement.

 

Kakashi’s eyes were wide with fear, his heart hammering heavy in his chest as he watched the blood sink into the earth, the blood of his dead lover.

 

The man dropped to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought the urge to keep the continents of his stomach inside him.

 

He looked back up before scrambling to his feet, trying not to trip and fall as he tried pushing the rock from his lovers body, tears streaming down his face, dripping from his chin onto the pavement. 

 

Sai pressed his hand to the rock, looking down at Kakashi with tears in his eyes. “He’s gone, Kakashi-sensei.”

 

“He can’t be! He c-can’t!”

 

But he was.

 

And Kakashi wasn’t sure if he could live with it.


End file.
